The Legend of Avani
by WinterOsprey
Summary: In a modern world where Amon succeeded, bending and the Avatar are things of myth and legend. That is, until a young girl named Avani discovers that she is the new Avatar. Please review, I want to know if this is worth pursuing or not!
1. Chapter One: Birthday

**The Legend of Avani – Book One: Earth – Chapter One: Birthday**

* * *

What if Amon had won? What could have happened if Avatar Korra had failed and he had succeeded in removing bending from the world? What could have happened if Amon had managed to destroy the Avatar cycle by taking away the Avatar's bending? What happened to everyone? The world?

It's simple really._ Life would go on._

With the end of bending, technology progressed over the years and people began to rely on it more and more. The Satomobiles were further developed and now almost everyone has a car. Television, radio, computers, internet. Humans have come a long way. Bending is only what you read about in textbooks in history class and there's mixed views about whether it even existed. The Avatar is considered somewhat a person of myth.

That was, until, war reared its ugly head once again. A war between the northern Earth Kingdom and the South, Republic City was the centre of law and order and the southerners disagreed that they would be ruled from afar. They sought independence, wishing to be ruled where they could have a real say. Not watch as the north dictated to them. The involvement of the other nations is minimal, the United Forces so far have not been involved.

It is a bloody trench war fought on the frontier in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. The death count rises by the day. People are sick of the fighting, but until the leaders of the north and south come to an agreement it feels like the war will last forever.

People are desperate for a miracle.

* * *

Avani rolled over and glared at the sun peering through her curtains. Although she hated mornings, she liked this one. It was her birthday, today she turned nineteen.

She stretched out with a yawn and forced herself out of bed, first stop was the mirror where she examined her light brown hair and how it miraculously took on the shape of an octopusquid. She groaned and brushed it down as best she could.

Avani trotted down the stairs, catching a glimpse at the clock in the hall as she made her way to the kitchen; 8am. Avani had always found she was an early riser, even though she despised getting out of bed – especially on a weekend. Today was the exception, even though no one else was up yet, well, except for the family pet Nila, a pygmy puma, who rubbed herself against Avani's leg and yowled loudly for her breakfast.

After feeding Nila and letting her out into the garden, her mother joined her in the kitchen, still groggy from sleep, "Happy Birthday dear," She smiled, wrapping her daughter in a hug and putting the kettle on, "I'll bring down your presents when the others are up."

"Thanks mom," Avani grinned, taking a seat at the table, her mother joined her as the water boiled, "any word on if Chin can make it today?" She asked eagerly.

"Your brother promises to make it for dinner this evening."

"Awh, at least he's coming." Avani sighed, Chin was her half brother, he was a few years older than her from her mother's previous marriage. Despite that, the two were the best of friends, well, when he actually had time to visit. He worked in the Southern Water Tribe, acting as a bodyguard to one of the political powerhouses, it was a tough job and he rarely got to visit home. The Southern Water Tribe was a far cry from Republic City anyway, especially when planes refused to fly near the Earth Kingdom these days. Avani missed him dearly, he'd been gone for well over a year now.

Once the kettle had boiled, Avani's mother poured herself and Avani another cup. Avani sipped on the hot drink carefully, "I need to see Zheng later, we're gonna go spar over at the gym."

"That's fine, just make sure you're home before four, your grandparents will be here."

"Sure thing mom." Avani smiled.

* * *

It was a gorgeous day in Republic City, Avani wandered down the street to catch the tram that would drop her near Zheng's place on the eastern side of the city. She noticed there seemed to be an interesting buzz amongst the people today, maybe something had developed in the Civil War. Avani avoided watching the news or reading about it, it depressed her to hear of the goings on down south.  
At the tram stop, three men on their way to work were gossiping just behind her, "They say a kid in the Northern Water Tribe _froze _a pond, could you believe it?"

"Don't even get me started," the other man scoffed, "Another kid over in the fire nation accidentally put his sister's hair alight."

The third man rolled his eyes at them, "That's ridiculous, I can't believe you two idiots are believing in those rumours. Probably never even happened."

Avani leaned back slightly, pretending to adjust her ponytail as she listened carefully. It sounded like they were talking about _bending._ But... No one had been able to bend anything for well over a century now, at least, that's what the books she read had told her.  
The tram arrived and the conversation had halted for the time being, she'd probe her Chin about it later, he always seemed to know fact from fiction. She figured he should at least, being so close with politics now.

Avani arrived at Zheng's and buzzed up to his flat. Zheng lived alone with his mother, his father was off in the South fighting in the war. Even though it was her birthday, Avani had never missed a boxing session yet. Zheng was her sparring partner, surprising, considering his broad and muscular frame. He was pitched in for going pro, he had other partners, but he always kept his chances to practice with Avani. He admitted to her once that he loved how she caught him off guard, others in his weight category were slow and lumbering, Avani kept him on his toes with his speed. Avani liked to think she helped in his success.

She buzzed again, Zheng never answered on the first ring. After a moment, she heard the sound of the phone being lifted, a scuffle, Zheng cursing and then finally answering, "That you, Avani?"

"Let me in Zheng." She laughed, he hung up and buzzed her in. Upstairs, on the fourth floor of the block of flats, she met Zheng at the door who was waiting for her, he snatched her up in a hug, "Happy birthday champ! I have a gift for you."

Avani pulled a face, "I told you Zheng, you didn't need to get me anything," she knew of his money woes, a present was the last thing she wanted from him. Still, she was flattered when he presented her with a shoddily wrapped box.

"I know, you're _astounded _by my amazing wrapping skills." He chuckled, handing it over. Avani couldn't help but grin like a fool when she tore off the paper and placed the box on the side. She lifted open the lid and gasped – new boxing gloves! Damn, these weren't cheap either. They were the beautiful forest green ones that she had pointed out on another boxer at the gym, only those were the classic red. She had expressed interest, until she had found out the cost.

"Zheng, gosh. Thank you, but I can't accept-"

"Don't even try Avani. They're yours, mom approved, so you can't argue."

Avani gave him a long hard stare before relenting, she smiled and hugged him, "Thank you. Shall we go try these babies out?"

* * *

At the gym, Avani ducked under a blow and followed up with an uppercut that made Zheng grunt and step back. She smirked, feinted left and when he went to block feinted right and jabbed at his exposed side, "You're letting me win Zheng."

"Am not." He retorted, stepping forward to give her a run for her money as he unleashed an onslaught of punches. Avani threw up her arms to defend herself, she dipped underneath and hit again.

"Are too," She laughed, ending the fight with a punch to the head, Zheng dramatically landed back on the ropes, giving an exasperated sigh of defeat, "the gloves are great."

Zheng rubbed his ribs, "I know!" He laughed, the two dropped out of the ring. They shed their gloves and took a swig of water, Zheng gave Avani a serious look, "I nearly forgot, did I tell you the good news?"

"What?" Avani asked, leaning back against the ring and dabbing a towel along her brow.

"I got the fight."

"_The fight?" _Avani gasped, "are you serious?"

"Absolutely!" Zheng glowed with pride.

"Oh my goodness! Zheng why didn't you mention this before?" She launched herself at him, embracing him tightly, ignoring the sweat that glued them together for a fraction longer than they cared. Avani peeled herself off of him.

Zheng shrugged, "I guess it passed my mind." He remarked, his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm so proud of you."

"I have you to thank for it Avani," Avani blinked in surprise, Zheng went on, "it was only last week, remember that creepy old guy who was in the gym watching us spar? You thought he was a peeping tom, turns out he was a talent scout. At first he wondered why I was fighting you, then realised when he saw your speed and how I dealt with it. He asked me if I wanted to join the Bronze League as the rookie of the year."

Avani was blown away, both she and Zheng knew that he would get into the leagues eventually, but it just seemed so soon! It was finally happening, her Zheng was making his way up. A tang of jealousy plucked at her, but her pride for him outshone it, "Oh Zheng. That's just, I can't believe it! When's the fight? You better get me a good ticket."

Zheng smirked, pulling out two tickets from his duffle bag, "Already have. Part two of your present Avani, one ticket for you and your brother if he can make the date. If not, I'm sure your dad would like a night out with his daughter. Can't imagine that's happened in a while."

Avani took the tickets, noting the number and row, "Holy- Zheng these are front row!"

"Only the best for my favourite sparring buddy." He nudged her playfully, she nudged him back.

"Chin should be home tonight, I'll try and see if he can make it. Thanks again Zheng!"

* * *

Back home, Avani had time to take a quick shower and present herself properly for her grandparents. She was just adjusting her hair when she heard her mother greet them at the door. As she took one final look in the mirror, she noticed something odd. She leaned in closer, trying to work it out. It took her a few moments to see it, a glint in her eye that hadn't been there before. It made her eyes look very... old. She shook her head, what a ridiculous thought. Her mother called her and Avani rushed downstairs to embrace her grandparents, pushing out the glint from her mind. Again, she didn't see them very often, they lived in the Fire Nation where the heat of their summers and their mild winters kept them youthful. They admitted not knowing what to get her this year, so gave her some money to spend as she saw fit.

Dinner was coming closer and Avani thought Chin may not be able to make it, but just as they were sitting down in the dining room for dinner the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Avani declared, springing out of her chair and charging for the front door, tearing it open to see the tall young man who had the distinctive dark skin of the Water Tribes, but with the bright green eyes that matched her own, "Chin! You made it!" She flung her arms around her brother, holding him as tightly as she could.

Chin laughed and returned her hug, "It's so good to see you Avani, can I come in now?"

Avani eased up with a child like grin on her face. They sat down for dinner. The conversation was more driven around the latest events in the Fire Nation and down in the Southern Water Tribe, the family swapped stories of what had been happening. Chin shared a few stories of wild goose chases he had gone on in order to keep his charge safe, Avani thought Chin's life must be mad with that constant worry over making sure that everyone was safe.

About half way through dinner, Avani found the chance to ask Chin about these new rumours flying around, "Say Chin, what d'you make of those stories of bending coming back?"

Chin shrugged, "Stupid. No one's been able to bend for over a century, why would it suddenly come back now?" It was a fair enough argument, "I mean, it's fairly easy to pretend to firebend, you just need to go to the circus and see the performers there spitting fire."

"But water and earthbending?"

"Much harder, but you can't trust these videos you see online. Ordinary people are getting better with sfx now."

The topic died there, Avani's curiosity was sated and she believed Chin. Why would bending suddenly reappear now of all times? It just didn't make any sense, she was satisfied. Bending wasn't back. They enjoyed the rest of their dinner, quite a delicious feast on Avani's mother's part. Avani blew out the candles on her birthday cake, making a wish that she thought impossible, but worth a shot.

_I wish that people could bend again. _


	2. Chapter Two: The Fight

**The Legend of Avani – Book One: Earth – Chapter Two: The Fight**

* * *

Avani watched from the sidelines at the gym. It was a week after her birthday and Zheng was prepping for the big fight that evening with one of his more suited partners. It was one of the few times that Avani got to really watch Zheng fight, other times she'd go to the bags, but this time, she stayed and watched and finally got to appreciate what a fighter Zheng was. He was quick, thanks to her she thought, but he also knew how to make a punch and how to take a hit. The moment his partner moved, Zheng shadowed and blocked effectively. He was doing everything perfectly, Avani just hoped it was enough for the pros.

The trainer, Milo, was swelling with pride at his protégé. Milo was a large man, very much a stereotypical boxer in terms of his appearance. He was Water Tribe and had the trademark dark skin and long black dreads, he looked formidable, but he was a soft hearted man outside of the ring, "That's my boy," he grinned as Zheng exited the ring once the bout was over, "you're gonna do great. I just know it. Take a break this afternoon, chill out. I'll see you tonight at the arena."

"Thanks Milo, we'll meet you there." Zheng answered breathless, he took a long swig from his bottle. Avani handed him a towel.

She smiled, "The odds are in your favour tonight, don't choke." She taunted.

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully, "No pressure then eh?"

"None," Avani gave him her most dashing grin, "now, chilling. We can do that right?"

Zheng chuckled, "I'm guessing that means you have a plan?"

* * *

"Wow, I haven't been here in _years," _Zheng blew out his cheeks, Avani had brought him to the old arcade downtown which was packed with kids who must have been around fourteen or fifteen, "you've made me feel old Avani."

"Twenty isn't old!" Avani replied in disbelief. She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the maze of colourful machines until she stopped him at a bright yellow machine with a blue arrow on the sides and front. It was the game that Zheng had got the high score in when he was fifteen, five years later, it seemed he still held the number one slot when Avani brought it up.

"Nicely done sir!" Avani laughed and inserted a coin, she patted him on the shoulder, "think you can match it after all this time old man?"  
Zheng shot her a care, but then rubbed his hands together and took hold of the controls. It was a game called 'AANG' and it was a side scroller of the legendary Avatar Aang beating up bad guys with his airbending. It was impossibly difficult. Zheng ran out of lives pretty quickly, Avani put in another coin, "Come on, I know you can do better than that!"

After the fourth or fifth try, Zheng was starting to get back into the swing. They were coming up to the last few levels and a crowd had gathered around them, "He's on level eight!" one kid screamed, and that's when they got the crowd. Avani clung on to Zheng's arm in apprehension. Little Aang in his eight bit glory was dipping and dodging the attacks coming in from the bad guys, who looked suspiciously like fire benders, but it looked like they were throwing bricks rather than flames.

He was coming up to the final level, to face the main boss of the game, Fire Lord Ozai. The tension ran high, Avani didn't realise she was digging her nails into Zheng's arm. Ozai exploded onto the screen, the music rose to a crescendo and the rarely heard Ozai's theme began to play. Zheng was confident, a smirk plastered on his face. He stared off strong, able to get in a good amount of attacks as he flew over Ozai and avoided his attacks, but then, when half of his health was down, Ozai's pixelated form exploded in a wall of flames that knocked Aang off the screen and down off into the pit of nothingness. One of the two remaining hearts in the left hand corner vanished, everyone held their breath when Aang reappeared on screen.

Zheng's smirk vanished, now replaced with sheer determination. He was hit off the screen again when he tried to deflect a flame wall with a blast of air, two hearts down to one. This was it. Do or die. Zheng took a deep breath and spread his stance, Avani recognised this from his boxing, this was his scrapper stance. On the verge of illegal in terms of his style here, but for the game it would be perfect. He managed to escape a fire wall because of a glitch and began to count, Avani saw the numbers on his lips, with the countdown Zheng managed to knock down over a third of the remaining health.

The red bar began to shrink further and further, this was it, he might beat the game! Avani held her breath, others shouted and cheered him on. Who knew people could get so into an arcade game? Zheng was so close to finishing Ozai off, but then the screen flashed red and Ozai's sprite shook, preparing an attack that they hadn't seen yet. Avani's grip tightened and Zheng readied his fingers over the buttons. Suddenly, Ozai seemed to go on a rage around the screen and Zheng could only dodge and fly around, he tried using some airbending, but nothing happened.

"You need to go into the Avatar State!" A kid shouted from the crowd, Zheng snapped his fingers and spammed the buttons that Avani assumed would enter this mode. Low and behold, the screen flashed blue and Aang's sprite turned white and pixels resembling the four elements flew around him. Zheng flung the elements at Ozai and finally knocked down to the health to nothing. He had won!  
A little ending cutscene showed a more detailed Aang take away Ozai's bending, then in big flashing blue words 'You win!' appeared on screen. A large blue arrow flew down over the screen and let Zheng enter his name for the new high score, now taking his rightful place as first place, his old score ranking second. The crowd roared and cheered, Avani realised she was still clinging to Zheng and let go. After a few moments celebration, the crowd began to disperse, the kids near the front patted Zheng's arm and congratulated him. It was just one of those impossible games and Zheng had beat it without a sweat.

"Nicely done old man, let's hope we get the same performance tonight eh?" Avani grinned, hugging him tightly.

Zheng chuckled, "Damn straight!" With that, they enjoyed a couple of sodas, played a few games of air hockey and then headed back to their respective homes. Thoroughly mellowed out and ready for the fight later that night.

* * *

Avani took her seat in the front row. Chin had managed to negotiate taking two weeks holiday since he was home, so he was sat beside her. The fight was taking place in the huge bayside arena, where it was said that centuries ago probending tournaments were held. The design hadn't been changed much, it was still a gorgeous stone building, but where once there had been a large mote there was now a dirt track for the athletics events that took place there. In the middle was the huge ring with the teams and entourages with event announcers and referees took up the remaining space around them.

After a short while, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight lit up the announcer in the middle of the ring. The microphone dropped down and he grasped it tightly, his deep voice boomed and echoed off of the arena's walls, "Ladies and gentlemen! Are you rrrrready to rrrrrumble?" He cried, lifting a fist high as the crowd went wild with adrenaline, the announcer pointed to a corner, "In the rrrrred corner! The Bronze League's rookie of the year! I present to you, Zheng!" Another spotlight illuminated Zheng's entrance as he appeared through the tunnel with Milo at his side, he held himself with pride and dignity and a put on air of rookie arrogance and confidence. He held his hands high and Avani screamed as loud as she could, Chin wooped and cheered beside her alongside the crowd.

Zheng entered the ring and Milo secured his gloves and gave him one last swig of water. Milo quickly left and the light on him disappeared and left him in darkness. The announcer pointed to the opposite corner, "And now... the rookie's opponent, in the blue corner, three times Bronze League Champion; Ba-ooooooh!" The crowd went wild, Avani booed him out of principle, even if she did have a post of the Champion on her bedroom wall. Chin echoed her boos.

Bao appeared with his entourage from the opposite tunnel, music blared as Bao marched out, holding his Bronze belt high for all to see. It glinted in the spotlight. He took his place in the corner and was briefly hidden by his entourage as they prepared him for the fight. He reappeared a moment later and then the lights lit up the entire ring, focusing all attention on what was about to happen.

The announcer took his leave and the referee replaced him. He quickly went over the rules and Bao and Zheng bumped gloves before stepping back to take their stances. The bell rang and the crowd roared as the two fighters began to circle one another, trying to psych each other out. Bao went and threw a few warning punches, but Zheng always backed up out of the way and waited. Waiting was his strength. In fact, the first round was fairly mundane, as it always was. Both fighters tested one another, sussing out one another's strengths and weaknesses.

The bell rang and the two returned to their corners, Avani watched as Milo rushed over to give him a drink and saw him whisper something in Zheng's ear. Avani pressed her lips together and frowned at the look Zheng gave Milo. It was a mixture of shock and disbelief, Avani saw his lips form the word 'what?'. There wasn't enough time though, the next round was up.

Zheng looked tense, whatever Milo had told him had him nervous. Avani narrowed her eyes, watching as Milo shook hands with what looked like one of the event organisers. This wasn't good, she turned to Chin and tried to shout over the crowd, "They've fixed the match!" She shouted in Chin's ear.

Chin turned to her with a look of disappointment, "That's sports for you! Let's hope he didn't hear them!"

The bell tolled and Avani snapped her head back to the ring in time to see Bao hit Zheng with such brutal force that it knocked him down, "No!" Avani shouted. Chin saw her tense and knew what she was going to do, but before he could grab her, Avani had vaulted the wall and charged over to the ring. Security stepped in to stop her, but Milo rushed over to let her through. The look on his face was apologetic, but it wasn't good enough, "Call for a time out, now!"

It was called, Zheng struggled over to his corner. Bao had gotten him good in the face, he'd have a serious shiner in the morning. His eyes widened when he saw it was Avani who was there ready to deal with him rather than Milo. "Avani, you shouldn't be here."  
"Shut your trap. What deal have they brokered over you losing?"

Zheng frowned at her, but accepted the water she gave him, "I lose, I miss out on this year, but I get a proper welcome next year."  
"Not worth it," Avani growled, "you're better than this guy, I've watched you fight!"

Zheng sighed, "It doesn't work like that. You know that."

"Yes it does. Fight _back. _I swear if you lose this fight I'll-"

The bell rang, Avani grumbled. Zheng gave her a long hard look, but then returned to the ring. Avani stood back, cursing under her breath. The bell tolled again and Bao went to repeat the move he had done before, if Zheng was going to lose this, he'd take it and fall again, letting Bao take the knock out. Instead, he dipped left and punched Bao's exposed ribs quick and hard, then quickly jabbed right in Bao's shoulder.

Avani cheered, Bao glared at Zheng. Zheng continued to hold off Bao's now furious attacks, but Avani wasn't able to watch, her shoulder was grabbed by Milo. She turned and scowled at him, "How could you Milo?"

"Avani, you know how these things are. They want their victor, they want Bao. Zheng will get his chance next year," He told her, holding her shoulders tightly. She glanced over her shoulder, Zheng was getting the best of Bao, the event organisers weren't looking pleased on the other side of the ring. The bell tolled, Zheng had won this round. Mil sighed, "a lot of bets have been made on this match, Zheng has to lose."

Avani's frown deepened, she broke out of his grip and returned to Zheng. "What's the verdict?" He asked her, Avani bit her lip.

"Apparently a lot of money is riding on this one, bets against you," She told him, Zheng looked hurt, it made Avani feel sick to see him look at her like that, "it's your call."

Zheng sighed and shook his head, "Then I gotta lose. I'll get into serious trouble with... who knows who. Sports like these are corrupt sometimes Avani."

She didn't want to believe him, but he was right, "Damn you and your honour," she smirked and gave him a playful nudge, "go lose like a winner."

He managed a grin, the bell rang and Zheng went and faced his loss, taking a hefty beating from Bao, he held on as long as he could, but eventually he went down, ending the match.

Avani and Milo were on hand to help him, but Zheng was furious. Honour aside, he hate that he had lost today. He brushed passed them both as Bao celebrated his advancement to the next round. He threw his gloves aside, Avani quickly collected them. The mistake was made when Bao grabbed the microphone from the announcer and cat called Zheng.

Avani's eyes grew wide when Zheng flew around and charged back towards the ring, Milo managed to stop him in his tracks, "Don't, don't bother Zheng. Let it out at the gym." Avani glared back at Bao, then followed them out.

Just before they were out of sight, Zheng broke free from Milo and punched the wall of the entrance of the tunnel. Instead of bruised knuckles, Zheng drew his hand back to find a crater where his fist had been and a large crack that came from it. Zheng stood back gawking, the shock from the punch had the crowd nearby respond with silence.

Milo looked at Zheng, then Avani and finally at the huge amount of damage that he'd undoubtedly have to pay for. Avani approached the crater, running her hand over the edge of the crack, she looked over her shoulder at Zheng, "Did... Zheng. Did you just earth bend?"


End file.
